Closets are the best place to make up
by daseyislove
Summary: Haley and Peyton are locked in a closet.


Sooo… this is my Haley and Peyton story. It came to me as I was in my hot tub. I was sitting there thinking about how I miss my Paley and decided to write a fic about them. I heart Paley so much. I wrote this in like an hour so it may not be the best but I tried really hard on it. And! I just got my poem back from my creative writing class and everyone loved it! Especially my teacher. She's making me submit it into our schools yearbook. But I love her so I will. I'll be updating My Oh My soon too guys so look out for that! Anyway I'm done with my rant and with out further due….

Closets are the best place to make up 

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own anything?

Haley James Scott and Peyton Sawyer haven't been on the best of terms… to say the least. Ever since Lucas brought Lindsay home Haley had gotten quite attached. And since both Peyton and Brooke were elsewhere Haley felt a certain pull to Lindsay.

All was fine and dandy…the sky was still a bright blue and the grass just kept getting greener everyday. That is until Peyton and Brooke came home. Don't get her wrong she was extremely happy that they were back. But since she was Haley, she could have easily predicted that Lindsay and Peyton would clash heads.

Next thing you know Peyton's calling Lindsay a man and Lindsay's calling Peyton a bitch. Now poor Haley is stuck in the middle and what is she to do? On one hand, she's known Peyton for 6 years now and she was the first person to actually attempt to get to know her back in the beginning of the year… on the other hand…Lindsay is her best friends girlfriend and she's super nice and since again…she is Haley, she didn't know whose side to pick.

Then Peyton started to get worse to Lindsay and she didn't think it was right of Peyton to call Lindsay all of those things…so in essence she picked Lindsay, which in all cases did not go over well with Peyton Sawyer. This, my friends, is where the story begins…

Peyton Sawyer woke up to the ringing of her cell phone which was the new Rihanna song picked out by…can you guess it? Brooke. She rolled her eyes and flipped open her phone.

"What?" Peyton says into it, grumpy as grumpy can be.

"Hey best friend. So listen I need a little favor…" Brooke says mischievously.

Peyton looks at the clock, which blinks a red 9:30.

"What could you _possibly_ want at 9:30 on a Sunday morning?"

"Well…" Brooke begins.

"Oh god."

Brooke laughs, although it was quite a forced laugh,

"See I spent the night at Owens and uh…I forgot I had to deliver some things to this one client of mine. It's just a couple of dresses… and there supposed to be delivered to her house by 10:30 and since I'm all the way at Owens I won't get to her house till like noon! And I'll definitely lose this client if I'm late and please Peyt! Best friend-that-I-love-so-much-that-is-so-gorgeous! Please Peyton please pleeease…"

"OK! OK! Brooke I'll do it but you so owe me."  
"Oh thank you thank you! I love you! The dresses are in the back room you know where I'm talking about right? Ok great! Thanks again Peyton! Best friend!" She continues to ramble on.

"Oh and one more thing..." But before Brooke could finish that sentence Peyton hung up.

She gets out of bed and puts on jacket jeans and shoes.

"I'm gonna kill her." She grumbles as she leaves the house.

Meanwhile….

"Haley! Thank God you could come you're my hero!" Lindsay says dramatically. She pulls a semi surprised Haley into the house.

"Uh sure Lindsay." Haley laughs. "What did you need? You said it was an emergency."

Lindsay's eyes get big. She runs a hand through her long brunette-blonde hair.

"It is! It _so _is! I'm leaving for New York in like an hour to go get my mom for the wedding but I forgot that I scheduled a fitting for my bridesmaid dresses so could you just go for me? I mean I picked the dresses out already, there in Brooke's back room where my wedding dress is and you can just go to the lady yourself get it fit and that'll be all. I know you wanted me there but I just I can't miss this flight…" Lindsay says in a rush.

"Lindsay! Lindsay! Calm down Hun of course I'll do it for you! It's no problem. You just need to relax I'll take care of everything. Now you said the dresses are in the back right?"

"Yes! Oh god Haley I don't know what I'd do without you!" she says seemingly calm now.

"Probably have a break down…listen go have a good flight and I'll see you when you get back." Lindsay nods and hugs Haley before getting her suitcase and leaving.

Haley takes a deep breath and looks at the clock. She had to be at Jamie's school by 3:00 which gave her…she looks at the clock and sees that its only 9:30. Ok, she thinks, I'll have plenty of time to get the dress get it fitted and pick him up. She smiles a small smile at the way Lindsay acted. Man did she know the feeling. The few days before she got married…the second time…was so incredibly hectic. But then again she had Nathan and Brooke and…Peyton…to help her through this.

Peyton…she should really talk to her soon. She felt bad with the way things were going with them. She really wanted to become better friends with her again. Like it was back in High School. She decided then that she would make it a priority to be nicer to her. She looks at the clock again and realizes she has to go. She pulls her hair back and starts to leave the room. But something catches her eye and she looks over.

It's a picture of…Peyton? Why would there be a picture of Peyton on his dresser? Especially where Lindsay could see it. She knew she couldn't dwell on it though; she had a dress to get fitted.

Meanwhile…

Peyton walks into Hoes over Broes and tries to find the light switch. When she locates it she switches it on to see a bunch of manikins dressed in Brooke's latest clothes. From metallic dresses to shiny black high heels. Only the latest fashions could be found in this store and the prices are an example of that. She looks at the price for one of the purple purses.

500 dollars? What the hell is Brooke doing? This wasn't Hollywood, this was Tree Hill and the most anyone would spend on a purple purse was fifty bucks. Then again this was Brooke Davis here and she had no limits.

She walks into the back of the store to locate the dresses. It was at that moment that Peyton realized that Brooke never told her what the dresses looked like. She groaned and whipped out her celly to give good ole B. Davis a ring. She groans even louder when she discovers she has no signal. She goes to open the door when…

"Oh no…no no no no no! The door is locked! Well isn't that just freaking perfect!" She screams at the door as if it would scream back at her. She kicks the door with her foot.

"Oh god!" she screams as she holds her now pounding foot.

"Oh this is classic! No signal, no lock, no foot!" she screams again as she hops on one foot before deciding to sit down. She takes a few deep breaths pretending to be calm.

What was she supposed to do now? No one's gonna be here for god knows how long. Peyton throws her shoe at the stupid door because well, she couldn't exactly throw her cell phone and she was just so angry she wasn't thinking straight.

Suddenly she hears a noise from the other side of the door. She jumps up and starts to bang on the door.

"Hey! In here! Help! I'm locked in here!" she yells as loud as she can.

3 minutes later…

Haley wrinkles her forehead in confusion. She could have sworn she heard noises coming from the back. She starts to walk back there when she thinks…what if it's a murderer?

She shakes her head. Stop being ridiculous Haley! She thinks to herself. She pauses though before opening up the door. When she does she sees Peyton at the other side of the room.

"Haley?" Peyton says in confusion. Haley steps inside. Not noticing the door going shut.

"NO!" Peyton yells before leaping for the door. Haley is now more perplexed then ever.

"Peyton what are you…" But before she could finish the door slams shut and Peyton curses in aggravation.

"Haley the door is locked from the outside! We're stuck in here now!" Peyton yells as she waves her hands around frantically. Man, she so wishes it was the murderer.

20 minutes later…

Neither Peyton nor Haley has said anything for the past 20 minutes. Both equally upset at each other. They were sitting on opposite sides of the closet as far away from each other as possible, and since the closet really isn't that big to begin with, that wasn't saying much. Finally Haley sighs.

"Look I'm sorry Peyton. It's not like I _knew_ the door was locked from the outside." She says uncrossing her legs and putting them straight out.

"Whatever." Peyton says in a huff. Haley rolls her eyes.

"Way to be mature." She mumbles just loud enough for Peyton to make out the word mature. Peyton whips her head up.

"Excuse me?" She says pissed off.

"I said way to be mature." Haley says loud and clear.

"Oh excuse me for being a little upset."

"It's not like you have to be a bitch to me about it." Peyton just laughs.

"You know its funny Haley, every time I say one little thing that's bitchy, it's like gang up on Peyton day but when Lucas or Nathan or god forbid Lindsay says something worse then me its all oh its ok don't worry you're not a whore or anything." She says in her best Haley impression.

"Ok one that sounds nothing like me and two that is not even how it is." Haley says crossing her arms.

"Oh really? Then how come when Lindsay said that she didn't like me _to my face_ no one said one little peep about precious Lindsay but when I say I don't like her and she hears me _by accident _you go crazy on me? Yeah that's not how it is. I was your best friend first! And I know you like Lindsay better than me or whatever but I thought you'd at least try to defend me but you can't even do that!" Peyton says not trying to hide her hurt anymore.

"You really think I like Lindsay more than you Peyton? I like both of you equally! Maybe I don't defend you Peyton, because I don't agree with you! How do you think _I _feel? I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place and I'm just trying to get out. I don't know what you want me to say to you? Do you want me to just drop my friendship with Lindsay so that I can stick up for you?"

"No, but I want you to act like a friend should act to one of her oldest friends. You treat me like damn dirt Haley and you know it! You know how much Lucas means to me."

"Yeah I do, and I think you should realize that he's happy Peyton, he's moved on and so should you. It's been three years." Haley says in a huff hating the way this conversation's going. Peyton doesn't say anything for a while.

"You know he proposed to me." Peyton says quietly. Haley looks up

"When?"

"Three years ago. But I was so freaked out. We were so young and he was saying all these things and I…I didn't say no. I said someday but when I woke up the next morning he was gone." Peyton says as she rehashes the past.

"Oh my god…" Haley says in amazement. She had no idea.

30 minutes later…

"You remember that night Brooke had taken those pain meds and it like completely knocked her out? She forgot to put the gas in the tank so you and I had to go get gas from a gas station that was like five miles away. We finally arrived and the gas station was closed. I was so upset. But it was weird because I really wasn't upset. I was kind of glad because that meant I could talk with you more and I could get to know you." Haley said, a small sad smile gently graced her lips. Peyton smiled too.

"Yeah I know. I pretended to be upset too but I just couldn't do it. It was just funny. I'm not sure if it would have been funny with anyone else except you though." Peyton pauses to reflect. Then she speaks again.

"You know you were the first person I felt I could really open up to? I mean I had Brooke but she was so hopped up on Lucas at that point that I felt like I couldn't tell her what was on my mind. And you just listened to me as we walked back. You never once interrupted me when I was rambling on about how much I liked Lucas. You never gave me pity when I told you about my mom. You remember what you said to me when I told you about her?" Peyton asks Haley.

"Yeah. I said that it sucked that it happened to you but in a way I'm glad it did because I thought that whoever was up there, they knew that you would be able to handle it and you would be stronger because of it. Then I said that I believed you had a garden angel and…"

"And that it would always watch over me. No matter what." Peyton finishes for her. She starts to feel that dreadful feeling of tears in the back of her throat. Sick of covering her pain up she let a silent cool tear trickle down her flushed cheeks.

"God Haley." Peyton says, her voice cracking. "What happened to us? How did we get so far apart?" She questions wishing the stupid pain would just go away. She looks up to see Haley walking over, silent tears running down her flushed cheeks as well. She sits down and puts her arms around Peyton. For the longest time they held that position, both crying, both holding each other. Both needing to feel the feeling of home that they've been missing for so long now.

Finally Haley pulls away and wipes Peyton's tears away.

"Listen, I want to tell you something." She says to Peyton as she wipes away her own tears. Peyton nods.

"I always knew that you and Lucas were destined to be together. Tortured Artist meets Tortured Souls. It would be an amazing novel…oh wait it already is." Haley jokes. They both let out a soft giggle.

"I'm glad we got stuck here together. It was what we needed." Peyton says.

"Yeah…it's that garden angel Peyton. She'll always look out for you." Haley says.  
Peyton smiles her first real smile in a long time.

"You sure are wise Haley James Scott." Peyton says as they hug again.

After awhile they fall into their old flow. They talked about anything and everything. Catching up on each other's lives over the past few years. Just like in high school.

"Now…" Peyton says. "There is one thing I've been meaning to ask you about…"

"What?"

"What do you really think about Lindsay?"

That's it guys! Hope you liked it. It's only a one shot but feel free to criticize and leave reviews. They always make my day! Thanks for reading!

And if something didn't make sense let me know because I'm like writing this in a haze.


End file.
